Working in the Night
by sombreromoustache
Summary: She will do anything to provide for her children.


During the day what was an ordinary street, at night was a parade of scoundrels and degenerates. A street where women put themselves out to provide for their homes, men sell intoxicants to the people who want to numb themselves of the world that grants them their terrible fate.

Every night was a fight to survive, while she clawed her way to earn her next dollar. It didn't matter who the man was or what he looked like as long as he had some cash. Everything else was irrelevant, no matter how degrading the acts she committed.

Blair dressed in very little, as she usually did every night. She showed off her body in the hopes of customer. If she didn't, then she could go home to her children with the news they no longer had a home.

"How much for hundred dollars?" a man approached her with a stack of bills.

Blair clung to the man's arm, "You earned yourself the night of your life."

For the next hour, Blair pleasured the man however he saw fit. She pleasured him in ways she learned on the streets, to make him stay so she could earn more than the hundred he promised.

When he was finished with her, he zipped up his pants and threw money at her, "There. I added a tip for your performance."

Blair scrambled for the money, shoving it into her purse.

"HAHAHAHA! You're an animal for money aren't you?" he turned and walked away, "Go and spend it on whatever high you get."

Blair held her tongue while she dressed in the clothes that barely covered her. She walked away from the corner she done her business in and back onto the street, looking for another customer.

She bumped into a gentlemen while walking on the sidewalk, "Sorry, babe."

"No problem. Be more careful next time," he advised her.

Blair nodded to him and walked away, shivering from the cold.

"It's chilly out here. You need something that can actually keep you warm," he prepared to remove his coat.

"No it's fine, I'm not cold," she bent over to show off her physique, "If you want to keep me warm, it'll cost you."

The man turned away, "Fine, have it your way."

She returned to look for another customer, and before long she found one. For hours she walked down that street, finding a man and receiving money for giving her body to him.

The last man she pleasured, was problematic.

"That was great baby. That'll be two hundred," she pretended to moan.

"Excuse me? I never agreed to that price," he spoke with an edge to his voice, "You get fifty dollars. And that's me being generous."

"You're ripping me off?" Blair asked while her senses were deluded.

"No. Because if I was ripping you off, you'd be an actual person. Now please fuck off before I take more than just my money back,"

Blair pulled her clothes on and watched him walk out of the alleyway. Any other time she would have left well enough alone. But this time, with the thoughts of her children at risk, she didn't care.

"Give me my money, you dick!" she tackled him and brought her fists down on him. For a few moments she had the upper hand, until he stood up and throttled her.

"I warned you, you whore!" he squeezed her throat.

She was desperate for air, while images of her children alone pummeled her mind. She couldn't die, not yet.

"Drop the girl, or I'll put a round in you," Blair's former customer looked to see man aiming two pistols at him, "Drop her, now."

"Whatever," he pushed her to ground and walked past him, giving him a glance.

She got up and grabbed the money he threw at her and stuffed it into her purse, "Um, thanks for helping me out. Do you... Do you need some money."

He shook his hand in refusal, "You look like you need the money more than me. And again, it's chilly out here. You should be somewhere warm, not out here."

A few years ago she would have accepted his offer, but she had children to provide for, "You're too kind, but I need to provide for my family."

She walked out of the alley but began to trip on her stilettos. The man helped her up and walked her to his car. He opened the door to his car and sat her in the passenger seat. He entered the driver's seat and turned the heater on, and Blair started to warm up.

Staying up every night never bothered Blair, but sitting in the stranger's car made her grow tired. After ten minutes, she fell asleep leaning against the car window.

When the man drove to his home, he carried Blair into his mansion through the large doors, "Liz! Patty! We have a guest!"

Two women approached him and took the woman off his hands, "What do you want done to her?"

"Take her to the guest room and identify her. When morning comes, I want a hot bath and clothes ready for her," he ordered.

"Whatever you say, Kid!" Patty carried her away.

* * *

Blair woke up late into the next day in a lavish bed she would have never dreamed of owning in her life. She checked under the covers for her clothes, but saw they were missing. The man from last night entered the room.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked politely.

Blair looked at her benefactor with white stripes on the left side o his hair, "Yeah. Do you have my clothes?"

"It's a compliment to call what you had clothes when they barely covered you,"

"Well, it's the only way I can make money. I can't do anything else," Blair stood with the blanket wrapped around her, "I have to get to my kids. They'll be worried about me."

Blair fell on her knees, but Kid grabbed her and put her back on the bed, "You don't need to move, you're sick and tired. And don't worry about your kids. I had my assistants bring them here."

Blair slipped in and out of consciousness, "Thank you, but. Why... why are you doing this?"

Kid smiled, "Maybe I'm an eccentric who enjoys helping strangers. Maybe I'm a philanthropist who makes charity his hobby."

Blair and Kid looked into each other's eyes, "Which one are you?"

"Maybe I'm someone who loves you," he answered, kissing her on the lips.

How long had it been since she last kissed for love? But even though she gave love through her kiss, she felt no love from his. She fell asleep while Kid left her to sleep in peace.


End file.
